Users may be interested in using autonomous vehicles for transportation. However, because a human driver may not be present in an autonomous vehicle, authentication of a rider's identity may be important, so as to ensure the user is in the correct autonomous vehicle. To authenticate a rider, personally identifiable information may be used. However, such information may be susceptible to hacking and/or other cyber security threats.